Let Me Help You
by Imperfect Being
Summary: Shady AU. A handsome stranger helps our gorgeous Sharon move in.. Yeah there's smut..


**This is strictly AU, nothing to do with MC, but with Shandy.**

 **Enjoy all mistakes are my own, since I write on my phone.**

She never imagined at her age that she would be divorced from her alcoholic gambling husband and moving from Salt Lake City to LA to start a new life for herself. She was grateful for her parents helping make all of this happen, even if her mother didn't agree with the divorce and moving far away but she wanted her little girl to be happy, and if getting a divorce and moving to LA is what she wanted then so be it.

She hugged her little girl, well she's not little anymore but in her heart she'll always be little girl.

"Be careful and call me the minute you make it to Los Angeles." Hugging her daughter then handing her an envelope. "This is from your father and I." Smiling as she watched Sharon open it.

"Mom, Dad I can't take this." Trying to give back the envelope with 8 thousand dollars in it to her mother.

Her father shook his head no and took ahold of Sharon's hands. "Listen Sweetheart, your mother her and I, we are getting old and we can't move around like we use to and well, we have no need for this money. So please take it and buy whatever your heart desires alright."

Sharon hugged her parents as tears ran down their cheeks. "Thank you Dad and Mom, this means so much to me, I'm sorry that I disappointed you when I divorced.."

Her father put his index finger over her lips. "Don't even speak his name, he's in the past and we want you to be happy and maybe you'll find love again in LA." Raising his eyebrows.

Sharon snort laughed and wiped her tears away. "I'm to old to find love again Dad."

"Honey, you are so wrong about that, someday you'll find it again." Said her mother.

Bruce cleared his throat then looked at over at his wife Diane. "We should let our Little Girl go so she'll make it to LA in 10 hours."

Diane liked up at her husband and smiled. "Yes, you are right Honey."

They both looked at their little girl, as they hugged and kissed her for the finally time until she gets settled in and they would fly down to see her.

"Love you Sweetheart." Her mom and dad said kissing her cheek.

"I love you too Mom and Dad, I'll call you when I get to LA."

Sharon stepped into the driver side seat of the u-haul and closed the door rolling down the window and waved goodbye to her parents.

Sharon arrived in LA around 9 o'clock at night. Driving the u-haul around the back she walked into the front of the building talking to the owners and signing papers and getting her keys. Sharon existed the elevator looking for her condo number, turning the corner she found it.

After walking around her condo she enjoyed the cream colors of the walls and was grateful she didn't have to repaint. The second bedroom she could turn into an office, the kitchen and living room were a decent size, but her favorite part was the view of the city from her balcony. Sharon called her parents and told them that she made it.

Then she went back down and started unpacking her boxes, about 4 hours later she was exhausted. Going back down she looked inside the u-haul, at her bed frame and mattress thinking how the hell is she going to do this by herself. Sharon groaned as she realized she would have to sleep on the floor tonight until the morning, when moving can come over and lift the heavy furniture.

Andy was walking from his car when he heard a woman groan turning around the corner he saw her. With the street light casting it's light on her. She had reddish brown hair in a ponytail with her hands on her hips, she was wearing a red tank top and faded blue jean shorts with black sneakers. Standing there a few minutes watching her and realized that all that was left in her u-haul was her bed and her furniture. Andy began walking up behind her to see if she could use some help.

A man cleared his throat behind her causing her to gasp and jump.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you." With his hands up in the air.

Sharon had her hands over her heart, taking deep breaths in and out. "What the hell is wrong with you, coming up from behind and scaring me?"

"Hey, listen Lady, I said I was sorry. I just wanted to see if you needed any help, jeez." As he pointed towards her furniture then moved his hand through his salt and pepper hair.

Sharon crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him for a minute. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude, I just arrive 4 hours ago and yes I would like your help but it's late." She uncrossed her hands and looked down at her feet.

"Yes, it is late and if that was a problem I wouldn't have bothered you in the first place and just went upstairs."

Sharon looked up at him and shrugged her shoulders. "Well, if you insist on helping me then my name is Sharon." Extending her hand out to him.

Andy smiled and shook her hand. "Hello Sharon, I am Andrew but you can call me Andy and welcome to Los Angeles. Where did you move from?"

"Thank you Andy, I moved from Salt Lake City, Utah." She said with a smile.

"Never been there, so why LA? If you don't mind me asking."

"I don't mind, I moved to start a new life for myself and enjoy my retirement." Turning around and headed into the u-haul to start grabbing parts for her bed frame.

"What did you do?" As he walked behind her helping her grab ahold of her bed frame.

"I was a high school history teacher."

"That's sounds exhausting teacher high schoolers." Smiling over at her.

She smiled back at him. "Oh, it was a challenge at times, but I love teaching history. What about you Andy?" As she walked backwards out of the u-haul with Andy soon behind her holding her bed frame.

"I teach art to anyone, at schools, craft stores, or even from home."

"Art what kind?" As they placed the frame on side of the u-haul and walking back inside to grab the rest.

"Mainly pottery and painting landscapes or portraits."

"That's really interesting, I've always wanted to learn how to do pottery."

"Well, whenever your available I can teach you sometime, just wear clothes you don't mind getting dirty."

"Sounds wonderful I'll keep that in mind, are you ready?" Looking over at him.

"Yes, let's go what's your room number?"

"It's 419." She raised her brow when Andy laughed. "What's so funny?"

"I'm your neighbor then, I'm in 420." Smiling at her.

"Oh well thank you neighbor for your help." As she grinned at him.

After making three trips they finally had her bed frame in her room and ready to assemble. Andy looked over at her and cleared her throat. "So uh Sharon, do you have drill or screwdriver to put your bed together?"

Sharon frowned then shook her head no. "Shit, that's the one box I forgot, crap I'm sorry for wasting your time Andy."

He smiled at her then moved across the room. "It's no problem, I have a drill at my place, I'll be right back."

"No, you are probably tired, it's okay I'll do this tomorrow." Sadly smiling at him.

"Hey, I offered to help and that's what I'm going to do, besides you need a bed to sleep on. So I'll be right back with the drill." Walking out of her room then walked back poking his head in. "Oh Sharon?"

"Yes?" As she looked over at him.

"Would you like something to drink?" As he stared at her.

"Water would be nice thank you Andy." Smiling back at him.

"No problem, it's my pleasure." As he winked then disappeared.

Sharon rolled her eyes and went back to laying out the boards the way she wanted her bed to face and getting the nails out of one of her moving boxes. Sharon had her hands on her hips as she stood there waiting for her neighbor Andy to come back.

Andy knocked on her door before opening and was greeting with a smiling Sharon as he handed her the bottle water. "Thank you Andy."

Smiling at her and hummed. "You're welcome Sharon, now let's get this bed made so you'll have somewhere comfortable to sleep."

"Yes please." As she walked with Andy towards her bedroom.

After spending 45 minutes putting her bed frame together they sat with their backs against the frame.

"I would offer you food, but I have yet to go food shopping, I'm sorry."

He placed his hand over hers, she looked over at him as they both smiled. "Hey, it's alright Sharon, I'm not even hungry. But I will take a rain check for next time when you are ready."

"Thank you again Andy, for helping me tonight, I really appreciate all your help."

"You're more than welcome, so what time tomorrow for the rest of your furniture?"

She stared at him. "You did enough for me all ready Andy, I can't ask anymore from you."

He smiled at her, she was a very independent woman and he liked that. She wasn't some girlie girl who didn't like getting dirty or have guys do everything for her. He admired her for that, it was a nice change from most of the woman here in LA.

"Sharon, I offered remember, so it's not a big deal. I'm here to help and that's what neighbors do, we help each other out, alright."

"Alright, so is 8 or 9 o'clock good?"

"8 o'clock is perfect, see you tomorrow morning Sharon." As he smiled and then leaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Sharon blushed and thanked Andy for all his help then watched him walk into his condo next door. She shut her door and closed her eyes as she touched the spot where his soft lips touched seconds ago on her cheek. Locking her door she went to her bedroom and started unpacking all of her clothes and grabbed hangers placing them in color, length, and in seasonal order.

Then she moved onto her heels, sandals, and boots placing them on shelves and along the floor of her huge walk in closet. After spending 3 hours working on her clothes, shoes, bedding and then her bathroom. She decided to take a shower and then headed to for bed.

Sharon woke up with someone knocking on her front door she grabbed her glasses and her bathrobe walking towards her front door looking through the prop hole she saw Andy holding two cups of coffee and a box of donuts. Sharon fixed her hair then opened the door smiling shyly at Andy.

"Good morning Sharon..." Looking her over. "Oh, I woke you up I'm sorry, I uh, I can come back later."

"Oh no, don't be silly come in, just give me a few minutes to change and I'll be ready." As she gestured for him to walk in.

Andy smiled, handing her a cup of coffee and then walked into the kitchen and placed the box down on her counter. Sharon smiled as she took a sip of her coffee and hummed as this stranger knew how she liked her coffee.

"Thank you Andy, this is delicious."

As she took another sip.

"Oh, you're welcome, you looked like a lite and sweet kinda lady." As he smiled at her.

She looked down at her feet to hide the blush that creeper across her face and nodded her head yes. "I'll be right back Andy, I would say make yourself comfortable but as you know from last night my furniture is down stairs." As she moved her arms to show off her living room filled with boxes.

"That's alright, after today you will be all set and all that will be left is the fun part unpacking." As they both laughed.

"Ugh don't remind me." As she walked into her bedroom and closed her door.

Sharon came out wearing skinny jeans, a grey tank top with black flats and her hair up in a ponytail. Walking up to him in the kitchen she grabbed a glazed donut and smiled at Andy as she took a bite and hummed. "This are amazing Andy, where did you get these?"

Andy laughed as he watched her eat and notice she had some glaze on the side of her mouth. Using his hand he cupped her chin and wiped it away using his thumb. Her lips were smooth to his touch as it sent something he hasn't felt in awhile, pulling him closer to her. He wonder what her mouth would taste like and to feel her body on his.

Sharon stopped breathing when she felt his warm hand touch her chin as his thumb grazed the corner of her lips to remove the left over glaze on her lip. Sharon gasped as her body began to feel like it was going combust, as her heart rate quickened. She hasn't felt like this since freshman year in college, yet here she was with a stranger, no Andy, he was her neighbor, she just met last night helping her and all she wanted to do was pull him into heated kiss.

Their mouths moving closer as both of their eyes closed while their lips ghostly touched.

As they both drew closer to one another Sharon's cell went off. Both blushing as they pulled away, Andy apologized and turned around to grab another donut while Sharon answered her phone and walked into her bedroom.

He smiled as he heard her laugh it was beautiful, heartfelt and sincere could he really be falling for her. He shook his head "come on man, she just moved here and she doesn't even know you yet at least take her out a couple times!" He waited a few minutes for Sharon to return in the meantime he went out to her balcony and looked out at the city, he to loved this view, that's why he picked this place.

Sharon sat on her bed while she talked to her mother and father.

"So goes everything?" Asked her parents.

"It's going great, I met my neighbor last night, he helped me set up my bed and is now helping me with the rest of my furniture." She said smiling.

"What do you mean him?" Asked her father.

"His name is Andy, and he teaches art and pottery classes."

"Oh, so is he cute?" Her mother asked.

"Diane!" Yelled Bruce, making Sharon laugh.

"What Bruce Honey, she's single now and it wouldn't hurt to find a decent man. So Is he cute?"

"To answer your question yes he's very handsome, he has a great smile, wicked sense of humor, he has silver grey and black hair, with chocolate brown eyes and toned body for a man his age." As she stared outside the window of her bedroom looking out at him on her balcony watching him look out into the horizon.

"Oh I see you are already smitten with him." Said her mother happily.

"Oh good lord, you women!" Yelled Bruce. "I love you Sweetheart talk to you later."

"Love you too Dad!" Sharon said over the phone while her and her mother laughed. Sharon played with the hem of her tank top. "Mom, I think it's more than that."

"More than what Honey?"

"Being smitten with Andy. Mom he makes my skin tingle, my heart race faster and my brain dumb."

Diane laughed. "Oh Honey, that's love, and you have it hard. Does he feel the same way?"

"I...I don't know we almost kissed before you called."

"Oh my gosh Honey, I'm so sorry! What did he do?"

"Well we both turned red and he cleared his throat and grabbed a donut while I excused myself to talk to you. Now I'm watching him through my window looks like he's mouthing he's an idiot and shaking his head." As she smiled still watching him.

"Oh Honey, thats so sweet at least his not regretting almost kissing you. I'm sorry that I messed that up." Feeling guilty about ruining her daughters chances of meeting a decent guy.

"Mom, it's alright it's not like it's not going to happen again, I hope. And if it doesn't there are plenty of guys here." As she laid on her bed looking up at the ceiling.

"Okay Honey, well we love you and don't be to rough on him." Diane said over the phone with a grin on her face.

"Love you guys too talk to you later." As she hung up her phone and stepped out on her balcony and stood next to Andy. Her hand landed next to his on the railing as they both looked out. He looked over at her hand then looked up at her and smiled as she turned to face him.

He rubbed the back of his next then looked at her. "Sharon, would you want to go see the Red Hot Chili Peppers next month with me?"

Sharon looked over at the horizon again then looked down at their hands next to each other on the railing, then looked up at him with a slight grin on her face. "Is Andy asking me out on a date?" As she batted her eye lashes at him as she ran her pinky over the back of his hand.

Andy swallowed hard then cleared his throat and smiled at her. "Yes, or we...we could go just as friends too, since we've just met." As he looked down at their hands.

She moved and stood straight in front of him. "Soooooo a date it is." As she fully covering his hand.

"Yeah?" He said with a grin.

"Yes." Smiling shyly at him.

He smiled and stood next to her as she laid her head on his shoulder while he rested his on hers and placed a kiss on top of her head. "Come on let's get the rest of your furniture up here and start unpacking your things."

She lifted her head and looked up at him with a smile then nodded her head. As they spent majority of their day rearranging her furniture and unpacking her stuff.

Andy came along a photo album and sat down on the floor and started going through the pages. He smiled as he was going through her baby pictures then her as a toddler, then in grade school, to her high school years, then college and then her college graduation.

Then he saw pictures with her and her children as babies all the way up to now, her daughter looked just like get but with brown eyes and her son just look like his father he also had brown eyes. Sharon kneeled behind him and placed her chin on his shoulder, startling Andy.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to snoop."

She turned her head and kissed his cheek. "It's alright Andy." Using her finger she pointed towards her daughter. "This is Emily, she's a ballet dancer in New York City and this is my son Ricky, he's a computer wiz and owns his own software company in Palo Alto. Do you have kids Andy?"

"I bet you are are so proud of them. Yes, I have two kids as well I have a daughter named Nicole, she's an account manager for her husbands law firm and my son Charlie, he's a computer technician and help create video games."

"Yes, I am a very proud mother, they have archived so much with me raising them alone because their father ran off somewhere drinking and gambling." She exhaled then gave him a sad smile. "Sorry, ugh I." Clearing her throat. "You must be proud of your kids, too."

He placed his hand over hers and kissed her cheek. "Hey don't be sorry, you raised two strong, smart, and independent children by yourself. It takes a lot of courage to do what you did all alone."

Sharon blushed hiding her face in his neck then placed a kiss on his shoulder. "Thank you Andy, it wasn't easy but I'm grateful for every moment." Leaning her head on his.

"You're welcome, yes it's never easy raising kids alone." As he placed his head next to hers. Smiled as she hummed and placed her arms around him.

He turned to the last page and there was a copy of her divorce paper to a Jack Raydor that was finalized 2 months ago. Sharon ran her fingers over the document and stopped over her name. She smiled when Andy put his hand over hers and laced their fingers together.

2 Weeks Later

Sharon knocked on his door and smiled as Andy opened the door with a huge smile on his. He pulled her in a kissed her lips softly then took ahold of her hand and stared into her eyes.

"So Sharon are you ready to make your very first bowl?" He said excitedly making Sharon laugh.

"Yes Andy I am, are these clothes okay?" As she motioned toward her clothes.

Andy's eyes moved down her body she was wearing a navy blue tank top and faded cut up shorts with grey flip flops. As his eyes traveled back up to face he smiled. "Yes it's perfect, now would you like something to drink?"

"Oh no I'm good, thank you." Then she rubbed her hands together. "Let's get this started!" With a wide grin on her face.

"Well then My Lady let's go." As he took ahold of her hand and guided her to the spare bedroom that he turned into a art studio. The walls were beige in the middle of the floor was a wooden rectangular table and in the middle of the table is a rotating circular disk with an oval bowl full of water and and bench to sit on. Under the table was plastic to protect the carpet, along the walls were pictures of his art work along with shelves with different sized bowls and statues that he made.

Andy sat Sharon on the bench as he moved away to grab some clay and placed it in the circular disk. He smiled then sat behind her using his foot he brought the pedal over then taking her hands in his and putting them in the water then moved them over the clay.

He breathed into her ear. "Alright lightly press your foot on the pedal and keep your hands over the clay and mold it into shape, but don't hold to hard or your squish the clay."

Sharon nodded her head and pressed her foot lightly on the pedal feeling the cool clay twirl around under their hands.

"You are doing a great job Sharon." As he watched her shape the clay then the next thing he knew she jumped backwards knocking them both off the bench. Andy wrapped his arms around her waist as she screamed, when he hit the floor knocking the wind out of his chest.

Both staring at the ceiling Sharon moved off and sat next to him staring into chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm sorry Andy are you alright?"

He smiled up at her and rested his upper body on his elbows. "Yeah I'm fine, are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine, I just lost control and the clay flew on my lap. I'm sorry overreacted and we both fell backwards." Making her blush.

He sat up and touched her face getting some clay on her chin. "Hey it's alright it happens, do you want to try again?"

She nodded her head and stood up helping Andy. He looked her down and smiled as she was covered in clay and water. Sharon looked down and laughed. "I can see why you wanted me to wear old clothes."

They both laughed as he grabbed more clay and placed it on the table then sat behind Sharon.

"Alright same step but slowly, alright?" As he whispered in her ear as his lips grazed her bottom earlobe as he inhaled her floral perfume he closed his eyes hoping she didn't notice his growing erection from her close proximity and her perfume.

Sharon hummed and scooted back into Andy more enjoying the feel of his body as well as his manhood poking her behind. She smiled when she heard him groan as her backside pushed farther into him as he arms were around her body and guiding her hands in the clay. His cologne invading her nose as she smiled and closed her eyes for a minute enjoying this warm feeling pumping throughout her body.

Sharon placed her foot on the pedal as the table turned the clay in their hands. Andy's hands were gentle as he guided hers in shaping her bowl, he words of encouragement put a smile on her face and well as yearning to feel his hands over her body. God she hasn't felt this way since freshman year of college. When she stopped the machine Andy placed his hands on her thighs as she smile and clapped excitedly about making her first clay bowl.

She turned her head around and looked into his loving eyes as his shined back at her. Sharon brought her lips to his and kissed him passionately moaning as his tongue grazed her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and swallowed his moan as their tongues touched. Without removing her mouth from his, Sharon turned around and straddled Andy hips on his bench and continued to kiss him as her hands went under his shirt and ran her nails up and down him back.

Smiling into the kiss as Andy moaned and moved his hands into her thick hair and one on her butt. Both moaning as they dry humped each other, breathing heavy as they breathed through their noses afraid to let their lips go as their tongues danced and became one. Andy lifted her up and moved her into the table making Sharon moan in his mouth.

Her hands working to remove his shirt that was the only time their mouths were apart as he took off her tank top admiring her green lace bra and whispered beautiful making her grin beautifully at him as she pulled him to her and kissed him madly. While her hands worked on his shorts he spoke between kisses.

"Are you sure Sharon?"

God her skin, her breasts, and her center burned for this man as her heart beat wildly for him as was second guessing their actions. But she wanted this and she wants him, to feel him sheathed deep inside as she shouted his name as she came.

She moved her hands up his chest and finally to his face, her eyes hooded with desire and love for him. "Yes, Andy I'm sure. God I want you."

"I want you too Sharon." He smiled at her as his hands moved into her hair and pulled her lips into a passionate kiss.

Her hands went back to work on his shorts and pushed them down as he stepped out of them. He worked on her jeans, she lifted her hips as he pulled her jean shorts down, dropping them on the floor along with her green panties as his worded beautiful again in their kiss.

Sharon moaned as his hands removed her bra and his mouth trailed wet kisses to her breast and she moaned loudly he placed her hard nipple into his warm mouth and twirled his tongue around her hard peak and then sucked hard while pinching her other nipple with his fingers. She wrapped her legs around his waist and grounded her wet center over his growing erection making him bite her as she whimpered his name.

"Ahhhh Andy!" As she pulled away from his lips and dug her nails on his scalp making him growl and suck harder on her nipple. "Ohhhhh!"

Andy trailed kisses back up her chest then along her neck and jaw teasing her mouth as he hovered over hers. Sharon growled and pulled his lips on hers making Andy smile into their kiss. She rocked her center over him again as he moaned into her mouth. "Damn Sharon, you are so wet."

"I want you inside of me Andy, please." As she rocked her hips again.

"I want to too Sharon." As he kissed her slowly as he ran his head over her wet folds, he growled as he slowly pushed past her her folds and was sucked in with such force he almost shot his load then and there. "Fuck Sharon." As he bit her shoulder.

"Ohhhh Andy, yes." As he was fully entered her. Her eyes closed as she took a deep breath in and exhaled running her hands up along his back digging her nails into his flesh as they began rocking their hips together.

Andy placed one of her legs over his shoulder and then one of his up on the table as he thrusted into both moaning loudly as he was deeper in her then before. Her nails scratching his back while he bit her collar bone.

"Oh Andy, I'm so close!"

"Ohhhhh Sharon, damn you feel so good." He growled into her ear.

Sharon hummed as she felt his lips graze her jaw and kissed her lips both moaning into their mouths. Being sheathed inside her felt like nothing before, he was beginning to feel lightheaded as her walls closed and sucked around him as his climax was getting close. He brought his thumb to her clit and rubbed it counterclockwise grinning as Sharon moaned loudly in his ear.

Sharon screamed his name loudly probably waking up their neighbors as he continued thrust into her almost reaching his release, soon enough he was shouting her name loudly as he emptied his load inside her. He rested his sweaty body over hers as she hummed and wrapped her arms around him enjoying his chest hairs sticking to her breast and stomach.

He lifted his head and stared into her hazed emerald eyes glistening with adoration. He smiled and moved some of her hair off her face.

"Wow, that was.."

"Amazing." Sharon finishing his sentence watching him blush.

"Yes, it was." Smiling down at her as his thumb ran across her cheek. "You are so beautiful Sharon."

"You make me feel beautiful Andy, thank you." As she ran her hands up and down her back smiling up at him.

"Good, I will always tell you how beautiful you are everyday." Placing kissed all over her face making her snort laugh. He lifted his face and then his body off of hers and helped her up. "Well let's go take a shower and maybe snuggle in our bed?"

Sharon smiled and nodded her head yes. Andy guided her towards his bathroom and started the shower. He bent over the sink and took out a spare toothbrush, Sharon smiled and thanked him. They both finished brushing their teeth and headed into shower. Andy washed Sharon's hair then her body, feeling his erection on her butt she pushed back and grind her ass across him eliciting a moan from deep in his throat as his hands frozen on her hips.

Sharon bent over in the shower and placed her hands on the wall as Andy kissed her shoulder as he pushed his shaft into her thrusting slowly in her enjoying her warm surrounding him as they squeezed and sucked him deeper inside her as he his index finger rubbed her clit.

"Oh Sharon." He panted in the air.

"Oh, yes Andy." As she lifted one leg up on the ledge as Andy thrusted harder into her. "Oh, fuck Andy!"

"Damn Sharon." As he felt her getting close as her walls clapped down around him. He thrusted faster into groaned as her walls clapped tighter around him holding on until she came as he moved her face to the to side and kissed her hard.

Sharon moaned loudly in his mouth as he growled into hers as they both came together. He turns her around and pulls her into a passionate kiss, when they pulled apart Sharon helped wash Andy. After they dried of they went in his bedroom, Andy gave her one of his shirts as he just wore briefs to bed.

They pulled the covers away and laid in bed he came over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

Both enjoying each other's company and the feel to be wrapped in each other's arms.

"Andy?" She whispered.

"Yes, Sharon?" He said as he ran his lips over her shoulder.

"Thank you." As she smiled as his soft lips glided across her shoulder blade.

Andy tightened his arms around her, as he placed kisses on her shoulder and then her neck whispering in her ear. "For what Sharon?"

Laughing as he placed kisses along her neck. "For accepting me and all my flaws."

"We all have flaws Sharon, it's what's in here." As he fingers over her heart. "That matters to me, you are a strong and independent woman who knows what she wants and goes for it. So I should be thanking you Sharon, for letting me in here." As he placed his hand over her heart. Sharon hummed and placed her hand over his, as they both wanted to tell each other how much they loved each other, but was afraid it was to soon. Both cuddling as asleep took over, both with smiles on their faces.

Andy was sitting on her couch reading the paper in her living room while he waited for Sharon to get ready to go to the Red Hot Chili Peppers concert with him. He was so engrossed with the news paper he didn't notice Sharon standing in front of him with her hands on her hips till she cleared her throat.

His eyes slowly traveled up her body admiring her black flats moving up to her long legs covered in tight black jeans, her stomach and chest covered by a white tank top with a black cardigan. Her hair down with soft wavy curls and light make up with her light pink lips smiling at him.

"You look beautiful Sharon." As he ran his eyes back down her body with a grin.

"Thank you Andy, you look ravishing." As she looked over his attire. Black sneakers with dark blue denim jeans with a white v-neck t-shirt along with his black leather jacket.

He stood up from her couch and pulled her into his arms and kissed her, she moaned into his mouth as his tongue ran along hers. His hands in her hair, while hers where on his back. He pulled away and smiled as they walked to her front door.

As they walked around the venue it was crowded with people of ages, the air filled with the smell of palm trees, salt water, varieties of cigarettes, booze, and the strong smell of weed. As they walked to around the grass area enjoying the view of the night sky as the stars sparkled above with live music playing.

Both stealing glanced at one another as they walked hand in hand. He asked her earlier if she was thirsty, she shook her head no. Him telling her it's okay that she can drink around him, but she insisted she was good, and that she wanted to walk around the venue.

Finally making there way to the back were there wasn't much light so they could look up at the stars. They stopped and Andy sat down on the grass pulling Sharon down in front of him. With her back against his chest his arms around her as his hummed "Rain Dance Maggie" in her ear.

Sharon closed her eyes, basking in the warmth his body was casting off, while being wrapped in his arms, opening her eyes and stared up at the night sky.

Andy placed a kissed on her cheek, as she hummed and turned her head and kissed his lips. His hand ran up her body and stopped on her cheek holding her face there.

They stood up heading towards the bathroom, so Sharon can go pee. As they made there way back to where they were earlier, they stood up, Andy stood behind her with his hands on her hips, while they sway to the beat of the music, as Andy was singing his favorite Chili Peppers song "Tell Me Baby" in her ear.

•They come from every state to find

Some dreams were meant to be declined

Tell the man what did you have in mind

What have you come to do•

Sharon put her hands over his as he continued to sing.

•No turning water into wine

No learning while you're in the line

I'll take you to the broken sign

You see these lights are blue

Come and get it

Lost it at the city limit

Say goodbye

Cause they will find a way to trim it

Everybody

Lookin' for a silly gimmick

Gotta get away

Can't take it for another minute

This town is made of many things

Just look at what the current brings

So high it's only promising

This place was made on you•

As one of his hands moved across her stomach holder her to him, while the other was still on her hip. Sharon hummed and lifted her arms up and around the back of his neck.

Tell me, baby, what's your story?

Where you come from

And where you wanna go this time?

Tell me, lover, are you lonely?

The thing we need is

Never all that hard to find

Tell me, baby, what's your story?

Where do you come from

And where you wanna go this time?

You're so lovely. Are you lonely?

Giving up on the innocence you left behind.•

As he sang he buried his nose into her hair, with her floral scent invading his nose, Sharon turned into his arms, the look in her eyes and the smile on her face in the pale moonlight casting it's glow across her features, his heart pounded faster in his chest, as he feel more in love with her, moving closer to her and kissed her lips.

They had hands as he walked her to her door, she turned around smiling up at him. "Do you want to come inside?" As her fingers played with zipper on his leather jacket.

He moved her hair to the side and ran his thumb along her jawline smiling at her. "Yeah, I would Sharon."

She stood on her tip toes and kissed him softly, as they pulled apart she took ahold of his hand as they walked in her condo. Andy just barely took off his jacket before Sharon latched her body on his, her arms around his shoulders pulling him to her, as his hands separately went in different directions, one in her hair and my he other on her butt.

Both moaning as they kissed slowly, as their tongues mingled together. Andy bumped the back of her thighs on the leg of her couch. Sharon snorted in the kiss as he lifted her up, his hand firmly on her but, guiding her down the hall to her bedroom. Once inside her room he placed her on the edge of the bed, placing his hands on her jeans and took them off along with her teal panties, as his fingers trailed designs up her legs he would kiss, lick, and nip at her legs, specially on her inner thighs. Making Sharon giggle, as she removed her white tank top and teal bra.

Sharon leaned back on her elbow was Andy began to explore between her legs, spreading them apart with his hands. Blowing his warm breath on her wet center, Sharon rolled her head back, as her eyes closed and moaned. "Ohhh Andy, please, please don't tease me."

He looked up at her and smiled as her nipple grew hard, as her chest rose up and down, and her mouth was open. With his hands massaging her thighs, his mouth moving closer to her clit and lightly licked it, Sharon moaned and moved her hips up, close to his mouth, but he back away, making her lift her head up then looked down at him and glare.

"No, no Sharon, you must be patient, I want you to close your eyes and relax." As he kissed inside her thighs and watched as Sharon laid down and closed her eyes, once he felt her relax he moved his mouth back down between her legs licking her clit and folds like a cat drinking milk.

"Ohhhhhh Andy." She moaned.

He smiled as he heard her moan, his tongue plunging into her walls, tasting her sweet nectar, moaning as her juices coaxed his tongue. He buried his entire face between her legs as he ate her out. Never has he ever done this to a woman like that, but something about the way she tasted and hearing her glorious moans fill his ears, as he went down on her.

"Ohhhhhh shit Andy, ohhhhh yesssssss!" As she arched her back when he placed two fingers inside her.

Andy growled when her walls pulled his fingers inside her as he pumped them in and out of her as he licked and sucked her clit, and occasionally licking her folds to lap up her extra juices. As her walls contracted around his two fingers, she stopped breathing for a few seconds then came screaming his name, as her legs shook violently, squeezing and trapping his between her thighs.

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH FFFFFFFUUUUUUCCCCKKKKK AAAAAANNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" As she extended ever letter of each word as she came crazy hard.

Andy removed his finger, but slowly licked her clean moaning as he lapped up her remaining juices. He trailed wet kisses up her body and licked each nipple, dragging his tongue up her throat to her jaw, smiling down at her pleasure filled face. She pulled his face down and kissed him hard moaning as she tasted herself in their passionate kiss.

Her hands moving to his jeans and pushed them down, using her feet to push them to his ankles as Andy angled himself and kicked them off. She smiled up at him as he removed his shirt barring his hairy chest, she ran her hands up along his chest and pinched both of his nipples making him moan. She smiled as he closed his eyes and thrusted his shaft along her inner thigh, so close to her folds but not enough to penetrate her barriers.

Sharon surprised him as she flipped them over, as she straddled his hips and sunk down on his shaft both moaning in pleasure as he filled her sensitive walls, his aching shaft pulsating as her walls hugged him tightly, he closed his eyes and moved his hands to her breast kneading them as she began the rock her hips.

"God damn Sharon, you...you, fuck feel...so tight...shit."

Sharon smirked at him and raised her hands and placed them in her hair as her hips rocked faster and harder against his shaft, humming as hers moved down her body, then ran along his hairy chest, resting her hands on both shoulders, she leaned down and kissed him slowly, both moaning at this new ankle going deeper inside her.

"Oh yes Andy." She said breathless on his lips.

"Damn Sharon, I can't hold on much longer, shit..." He said between heavy panting, as his eyes closed tightly fighting the urge to come right then.

She kissed his cheek and moved her mouth along his ear breathing heavy into it. "Let it go Andy, I want to come inside me and fill me with all of your love." As she licked his earlobe.

Andy growled and moved his hands to her face pulling her back, staring into eyes full of love. "Damn Sharon Raydor, I love you."

Sharon smiled down at him rocking her hips while she played the hairs on his head, her eyes twinkled as his words broke through to her heart. "I love you too, Andrew Flynn."

She kissed him slowly as she rocked her him, Andy came hard spilling his seeds deep with her. Sharon moaned in their kiss as she felt his warm seeds explode deep inside her. Sharon fell on top of him, his hands running up and down her back then held her close to him. As their breathing returned to normal she slide off of him then snuggled next to him, placing her head on his chest, intertwining theirs legs together, with his arms around and kissed her forehead, making her hum.

"I love you Andy." As she ran her cheek along is hair on his chest.

"I love you too Sharon." Squeezing her and kissed the top of her head.

Five years later they moved in together, thrilled that their families enjoyed each other's company. Each year they would alternate where they would go for the holidays.

As they brought a blanket out and laid it on top of the sand they both snuggled next to each other and looked up at stars, with the sound of the ocean waves and the beating of his heart, Sharon was truly happy and so was Andy as he played with her hair smiling as she hummed, both whispering I love you.

The End


End file.
